


We who are at the sea

by HakoMinsol



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Everyone Is Gay, Father problems, Halloween, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, Messy, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lim Changkyun | I.M, Night Terrors, Not Happy, Psychological Horror, Sad Ending, Sad Lim Changkyun | I.M, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakoMinsol/pseuds/HakoMinsol
Summary: A boat, traveling around the pacific ocean, carrying misbehaved boys from around Britain. But there is something really, seriously wrong happening on the boat. What will happen when a little boy starts to break the rules of the boat and begins to question their authorities?





	We who are at the sea

**Author's Note:**

> My story for Halloween, based on a dream I had when I was younger... pretty weird.

The year was 1828, Changkyun was just 17 years old and lived in York, England. He was a happy child with an ordinary family, but sometimes he felt a bit worried. He wasn’t like the other boys, he was short, dark brown hair and a cute round face. He looked, as they say, feminine and delicate.

 

Everyday he got teased by the other boys in his class, they called him girly and little princess. He put up with it, but one day he had had enough. He stormed out of the classroom, tears in his eyes, he was finally broken after all the years of bullying. The boys had taken his late mothers handkerchief and ruined it by playing with it, it was the only thing he had left of his mother and now it was torn apart.

 

“Hey, you! Don’t run in the hallway!” an old man with grey hair and glasses came rushing down towards Changkyun, it was the headmaster of the school. “Young man, have you no decency? A proper gentleman does _not_ run. Now, come with me.” The headmaster took him by the arm and lead him to his office, a stern look on his face.

 

“Sir, I know I shouldn’t have runned in the hallway, but I can explain!” Changkyun pleaded when he was inside the headmaster’s office, he was now sitting in a chair in front of the headmaster’s desk as the man folded his hands and leaned forward on the desk.

 

“You don’t have to explain anything, Lim Changkyun.” He said with a low emotionless voice. Changkyun stared at the headmaster, “You know who I am, sir?” he said surprised. “Of course, I keep an eye over everyone in this school, especially those who mean trouble.” He narrowed his eyes at Changkyun and continued, “I have heard that there’s a lot of _trouble_ around you. The students of this school tell me that you make them do questionable things and that you are a distraction for their focus on their classes.”

 

Changkyun couldn’t believe this, he didn’t make anyone do anything! It was _them_ who did horrible things to _him_ , how could they say this? And to say that he’s a distraction?!

 

“Um, excuse me sir, but this is lies. I have never distracted anyone or made them do…” but he was cut short when the headmaster raised his voice. “Silence, I really don’t care of what you have done or not. To be honest, I actually don’t tolerate you and your problems. Therefor I will send you to a facility for misbehaved boys like yourself, your father have agreed to this and you will leave tomorrow.”

 

Changkyun was staring down at floor, feeling anger and fright in his whole body. He knew he didn’t have anything he could say to prevent this, he knew his father looked for a chance to get rid of him. After his mother had died five years ago, his father became violent and repulsive, he hated everyone, especially Changkyun, his only child.

 

The facility for misbehaved boys was a boat that travelled around the Pacific Ocean, the boat would only take boys from Britain and be gone for two years. It had really strict rules and if you didn’t follow these rules you will get punished, but it’s a rumour of many boys who have never returned.

 

///

 

The day had come for Changkyun to leave England, his father had been so kind and dropped him off and helped him with his trunk, he then left with only a bye as he drove off.

 

The boat was made of wood and it could probably fit around fifty passengers, the boat was enormous. Changkyun was on deck watching as the other boys waived their goodbyes to their loved ones. Everyone had to share a room, and the roommates was already decided.

 

Changkyun went down to the reception to get the key to his room, “Name?” said a nagging female voice, she looked bored as she observed Changkyun from head to toe. “Um, Lim Changkyun, ma’am.”

 

When he finally got his room key after getting judged real hard by the receptionist lady, he was now standing in front of his room, room number 307. He didn’t know who his roommate was, but he just hoped it was someone nice.

 

He was surprised to be met with small eyes and a baby face, but he still managed to look intimidating. “Hey, you must be my new roommate! I’m Lee Jooheon from Liverpool. And you are?”, “Lim Changkyun, uh, York.” Jooheon eyed Changkyun for a bit and said, “Hmm, I hope we will be good friends!” and proceeded to hug Changkyun. This came as a big surprise but Changkyun felt a huge relief that his roommate seemed like a decent guy, weird but nice.

 

He now found himself in the reception again, but this time everyone was gathered as the rules were going to be announced. A woman stood up on a chair and gestured for everyone to be quiet, when everyone finally had calmed down, she began to read from a big white board where there was written in big letters; **The boat rules**. “Rule number one, you will all have to wake up by 7 am, no exception. Rule number two, you will all have to work, don’t think this is a vacation. Rule number tree, everyone must be in their beds at 9 pm. And finally, rule number four, no one is allowed to go on deck alone or after bedtime. Is it understood?” The woman looked at the crowd with a stern look and then continued, “Great, now if you do not follow this rules, and I can’t see why as there is not that many rules, you will be punished.” She said in a low lazy voice, making the skin crawl on the back of Changkyun, and probably many others, neck.

 

“Alright, lets get everyone sorted to their work post!” a dark but clear voice spoke up after the intense silence, a man came up in view. He then began to read up from a long list of who will do what. First was the cleaners, those who clean around the boat, since everyone had to clean their own room, they would have to clean everywhere else. Then came the waitresses, they would make everything ready for breakfast and dinner, and of course serve the food. Jooheon was assigned as a Waitress, as for Changkyun he was now a performer. The performers would perform a specific play as the boat stopped at certain places to perform for the locals, but it was an ice dance, meaning it would be performed on ice. 

 

How in the world could they have an ice dance in the middle of the ocean? Well, when it was time to perform, the ocean would turn to ice. No one knows how this happens, but they had no right to question anything about the boat.

 

As for the play, it was a special dance that have been preformed for hundreds of years. The stories about _The sea turtle and the snow fairy_.

 

_Once upon a time there was a turtle who had lost its way, he couldn’t find his way home. It was then the turtle came upon a hideous snow storm and started to panic, he then screamed for help, but who could ever hear him? Suddenly the storm calmed down and a snow fairy was seen before him, the most beautiful fairy he has ever seen. The fairy came forward and asked “what are you doing here little sea turtle, should you not be farther east with your own kind?”, the turtle blushed and said “I have lost my way, beautiful fairy. Went for miles and miles, and here I am” the fairy smiled down at little turtle. “Then, little sea turtle, I will lead you on your path to find home.” The fairy took a deep breath and blew the turtle away from the cold and into the warmth of his home land. And so lived the sea turtle happily ever after._

 

Changkyun had heard about the story of The sea turtle and the snow fairy before, but never had he ever seen an ice dance of the story before. And now he was going to be in that play and dance and everything! Tomorrow will everything start, Changkyun just hopes he will have a good night sleep.

 

///

 

The first night on the boat, Changkyun and Jooheon was sleeping in a twin bed with Changkyun in the bottom bed. It was around midnight when he heard a sound coming right outside their door, like footsteps, but it sounded like the footsteps were soaking wet. He got up from his bed and headed towards the door where the sound is. He stops to listen before he opens the door, the sound of the footsteps is almost gone as it’s farther down the hall. He opens the door and looks around, he then spots someone walking, or more like dragging its feet down the hall. Changkyun can’t see his face, but something about the guy feels wrong, absolutely horrible and wrong. He decided to follow him down the hallway.

 

Changkyun suddenly found himself on deck, but the guy was nowhere to be seen. He was about to head inside, he was starting to shiver from the cold, when he felt something behind him, someone staring. He turned around only to be met with a horrible sight. Changkyun felt his heart beat faster as he stared in horror at the guy in front of him. A pale lifeless face was staring right at him, the eyes seemed empty and hollow, and so much pain evident in his eyes. His skin grey and sunken into the bone, but he was soaking wet from head to toe. Changkyun wanted to scream, but his voice was stuck in his throat. The guy in front of him stepped closer and he was now so close that their nose was almost touching. “Who, who are you?” Changkyun stuttered, almost like a whisper. But the guy just stared, not saying anything, he then began to walk towards a door that leads to the back of the boat, and then he was gone.

 

Changkyun could breath again, he felt the shivers all over his body, only wanting to run back to his room and forget about his encounter with the mysterious guy. He had to get back to his room before someone sees him walking around the deck after bedtime, all alone. But what about the guy, who was he and what was he doing?

 

///

 

They were woken rather harsh, one of the sailors came rushing in and screamed at the top of his lungs, “WAKE UP BASTARDS, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED AND GET TO WORK!”. Changkyun could feel his head pounding with pain, stop screaming bloody prick, thought Changkyun as he felt absolutely awful.

 

As Changkyun walked down the hallway, he thought about his encounter with the mysterious guy from last night. He couldn’t get him out of his head, every time he remembered his appearance Changkyun felt his skin crawl. Maybe he will meet him again tonight, he just had to know who this guy was.

 

Since he was one of the performers, he was going to have to perform a dance on the ice, and where that ice is he had absolutely no idea. So he was now in a room filled with brown benches with red pillows, and big windows on one side shoving the the big, empty ocean.

 

A small, chubby woman with grey, curly hair came in the room and cleared her throat loudly to get everyone’s attention. “Alright, listen up. In my hand I have a list of the different roles with some of your names on it, I don’t care if you have never danced or been in a play before. If you aren’t capable of the role you have been given, someone else will take the role in your stead and you will have to take on a smaller role. Now I’m going to start reading the names of those who will be the two main characters in the play.” The woman looked down at her list in her hands, and continued, “The one who will play the sea turtle, Chae Hyungwon.” A tall, handsome guy went up to the woman and stood beside her. He had the plumpest lips Changkyun have ever seen in his life, and he was drop dead gorgeous. “Mhm, and the snow fairy will be… Lim Changkyun.” He was brought back to earth as he heard his name, Changkyun hesitantly went up beside the gorgeous taller male.

 

When everyone had gotten their roles, they went practice. Changkyun and Hyungwon had walked to a corner, “Hello, I’m Hyungwon” Changkyun swallowed hard and stuttered out his own name. Hyungwon smiled at him and asked, rather playful “so, snow fairy, have you ever been in a play before?”, Changkyun chuckled nervously as he answered. “No, but I have danced before, never on the ice though.” Hyungwon smiled brighter at his answer and said, “Well, I haven’t done so much dancing, and to be fair, I have never been really good at it either. But I have been in some school plays. So, how about we help each other out on the places we’re not familiar with?” Changkyun blushed, nodded and turned his head down, feeling shy, but also relief.

 

The whole day Hyungwon and Changkyun talked and practiced, they got to know each other better and Changkyun felt happy for the first time in a long while.

 

///

 

It was getting close to midnight, Changkyun was waiting in his bed for the sound of wet footsteps.

 

He was drifting off to sleep when he heard it, the footsteps were walking outside his door. He got up to his bed and opened his door, but the guy wasn’t in the hallway. Changkyun ran out on the deck and there he saw him, standing and watching him like he knew he was going to look for him. He was still soaking wet, his face just as grey as the night before.

 

Changkyun was horrified, but he kept his voice steady as he spoke to the guy, “who are you, and why are you soaking wet?”, but just as last time the guy stared at him. Changkyun began to feel hopeless and even more scared. He was about to say something more when suddenly the guy took large steps towards him. As the guy came closer and closer, his face became darker and more horrible than ever before. Changkyun wanted to scream, to runaway, but his feet wouldn’t move as he watched in horror. The guy was so close that Changkyun thought he was going to walk right into him, but as they were going to collide, the guy disappeared into thin air.

 

Changkyun was speechless, this wasn’t a human he encountered, it was something unnatural, something absolutely terrifying and impossible. It was a ghost.

 

///

 

Changkyun didn’t sleep that night, too terrified of what he had discovered. “Woah, you look like a walking corpse! Is something wrong, didn’t get much sleep?” this was the first thing Jooheon asked the moment he looked at Changkyun, not even bothering to say good morning. “Yeah, couldn’t sleep due to stress about the play.” He didn’t want to tell Jooheon about the ghost, Jooheon might think he has lost his mind.

 

The practice didn’t go that well, he was sleepy and he felt like absolutely shit. Hyungwon took pity on him and took 10 minutes break every twenty minutes. “Is something wrong? You have been out of it the whole day”, Changkyun looked up from where he was lying on Hyungwon’s leg. “Sorry, just nervous for tomorrow since it’s our first time doing the play on the ice. But how are we going to do the ice dance when there isn’t any ice?”, Hyungwon thought for a while before saying, “I have no idea”.

 

Tomorrow was the day they were going to perform on the ice, Changkyun was nervous, but also curious how this was going to play out. As he was now laying in bed, he listened after the footsteps outside his door. But he fell asleep before he could ever hear the wet footsteps.

 

Night went to day, it was time to perform on the ice. Everyone gathered on the deck, all they could see was the ocean, no ice. But then the boat stopped to a halt, the surface of the ocean under the boat suddenly began to turn to ice, just like magic. Changkyun and Hyungwon looked at each other, amazement written all over their faces.

 

The boys hesitantly went out on the ice, it was solid ice and everyone started to skate around, laughing and screaming at each other. But the fun couldn’t last forever as the little, chubby woman ordered everyone to get to work.

 

Changkyun and Hyungwon did their part excellent, after all their training and helping each other. They were like in their own world and Changkyun had almost forgotten where he was until he caught a glimpse of a figure on deck, he was staring down at Changkyun with empty, hollow eyes. “Is something wrong?”, Hyungwon asked as he was now standing beside Changkyun, worry evident on his face. Changkyun didn’t even turn to face Hyungwon, not saying a word, just staring up on deck. “Hey, Changkyun, who’s that standing on deck? You know him?” at that he finally turned to look at Hyungwon, all colour gone from his face as he stared with big eyes up at the taller male. “You see him too? He’s not my imagination, he’s real?”, Hyungwon got even more worried and lifted his gaze back up where the figure stood, only to see the figure gone.

 

Changkyun couldn’t answer his questions, but Changkyun was determined to get an answer from the ghost tonight.

 

This time he was awake when he heard the the wet footsteps outside his door, he went after the ghost and to deck where he knew he was standing. And there he stood, staring at Changkyun. “Who are you?” nothing, “Who the hell are you!? ANSWER ME!!” Changkyun was desperate, he had to know, had to get an answer.

 

The ghost began to walk towards the same door as he did the first time he followed the ghost, no one has ever been at the back of the boat, it was always guarded, but never at night. Changkyun followed the ghost trough the door, and he was taken aback at the sight before him. There in front of him was a huge hole right out to the ocean, a cage was placed right in front of the hole with chains holding it in place. Something was really wrong. The ghost went towards the cage and went inside it, and then he disappeared again into thin air.

 

Changkyun didn’t know what the hell was happening, he ran out of there as fast as he could, not daring to look back. What the hell was that, what are they using that for?

 

Changkyun was now laying in bed, staring up at the bed Jooheon was snoring in. Thoughts going wild, thoughts about the ghost and the cage. He got the shills just thinking about it.

 

///

 

Hyungwon could see something was wrong, saw it in the way Changkyun acted as if he wasn’t even there, spaced out and he looked sick with his face pale. Maybe it had something to do with the figure they saw yesterday, Changkyun didn’t say anything about it, but he felt like something was wrong.

 

“Changkyun, please tell me what it wrong. I really care about you, let me care for you. Just, please Changkyun, tell me.” Changkyun finally looked at him, a faint blush on his cheeks. “You remember the guy yesterday, he who stood on deck looking down at us?”, Hyungwon gave nod and waited for him to continue. “Well… I have seen him before, but only at night. He walks outside my door, I hear his footsteps. He always stands on deck, he wanted to show me something.” Changkyun went silent and Hyungwon was confused, “What did he want to show you?”

 

Hyungwon and Changkyun was lurking in the dark, waiting for the ghost to appear. They didn’t know how long they had stayed there, but they were starting to feel their eyes getting heavier. Hyungwon was almost asleep when he heard footsteps, heavy and wet footsteps. “Hey, Changkyun, I hear footsteps coming” Changkyun blinked away the sleep in his eyes and listened. The footsteps were coming closer, Changkyun stood up and looked around. “There he is, he’s going to go outside. Come Hyungwon!” he went after the ghost, Hyungwon just behind him.

 

They were now on deck, but the ghost wasn’t there. Changkyun ran towards the door and threw it open, Hyungwon felt his jaw drop at the sight of two guards who both looked angry, did they wait for them? “Well, well, would you look at that. Yesterday I saw someone run away from this room, I didn’t expect him to come back, but now there are two.” One of the guards spoke with a low, dangerous voice. “You probably wonder what this room is, right? Well, this is the plaice we take those who break the rules. You see, we put them inside this cage, like this.” One of the guards took Changkyun in the arm and pulled him towards the cage. Changkyun began to fight back, but the guard was stronger. “Let me go!” he screamed, Hyungwon leaped forward trying to get a hold of Changkyun, but the other guard came up behind him and tackled him to the floor. “What are you doing? Get away from him, you crazy bastard!” Hyungwon screamed, but the guard smirked and threw Changkyun inside the cage.

 

“Hyungwon…” Changkyun was panicking, he felt his eyes water and he was shaking. The guard on top of Hyungwon had a strong grip on him, he couldn’t move. The cage began to move, they were sinking him down into the water. “NO, Changkyun! Please don’t do this, let him go!” Hyungwon felt at a loss, he was scared but also angry.

 

The bottom of the cage was already under water, he was going down fast, before he even knew it he was under water. Hyungwon watched in horror, he was screaming for them to pull him up, and the guard pulled him up. Changkyun let out a gasp for air, breathing rapidly and shivering. Hyungwon felt revealed, he had tears in his eyes, the thought of loosing Changkyun was too much for him.

 

“It seems like the two of you have broken a lot of rules…” Changkyun suddenly interrupted the guard, “I was the one who broke the rule the most, I was the one who got him in this! Just please let him go and punish only me instead!” He couldn’t let Hyungwon get punished for something he got him involved in.

 

“I don’t care who broke the rules the most, you both will get the same end.” The guard on top of Hyungwon went off him and dragged him to the cage. Changkyun hugged him and told him how sorry he was and that he didn’t mean to put him in this situation, but Hyungwon only held him tighter and said, “It’s fine, I would rather be with you than to lose you. I really like you Changkyun, I wanted us to stay together forever.”

 

As the cage was sinking down into the water again, not to get back up again, Changkyun lifted his head and met Hyungwon’s lips with his. “I really like you too.” Hyungwon held him close to his chest and kissed the top of his head. They went under water and died in each others arms. There were rumours around the boat, but no one would ever know what happened to the two of them, only the two guards and the smiling figure standing in the corner, body soaking wet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that pleased with the ending, but I hope you will still liked it!  
> PS: I'm gonna try make a Christmas story, but don't hope for something good XD


End file.
